Be careful what you wish for
by imamessofawriter
Summary: Midoriya and Todoroki are star gazing when they make a wish on a shooting star. Their wishes come true but each has a heavy price. Tododeku week 2018 – Day 7. Theme: stars Quote: "Dreams do come true, if only we wish hard enough. You can have anything in life if you will sacrifice everything else for it." ― J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan


**Summary** : Midoriya and Todoroki are star gazing when they make a wish on a shooting star. Their wishes come true but each has a heavy price. Tododeku week 2018 – Day 7.

 **Theme** : stars

 **Quote:** "Dreams do come true, if only we wish hard enough. You can have anything in life if you will sacrifice everything else for it." ― J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan

 **Warnings:** Character deaths.

* * *

 **Be careful what you wish for**

Midoriya and Todoroki were sitting on the roof of their dorm building. It was the last day of their second summer together, the temperature had started to get lower and the weather became nice at night.

It was Todoroki's idea to star gaze, he always sought solace in them, the whimsical wishes of a child. Midoriya had agreed, never having went star gazing, always cooped up in his room studying about becoming a hero.

Todoroki had explained the different constellations and what they mean. Always stealing a glance at Midoriya's smile. They were sitting inches apart, their shoulder's barely brushing against each other.

They sat there in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Todoroki had a hard time suppressing his crush in case he impulsively acted on it. There were times when he wishes to confess but he was either interrupted or he would chicken out.

From the corner of his eyes he could see a shooting star. He closed his eyes and wished on it, repeating the words like a mantra in his head. When he opened them he was that Midoriya was in the same state.

The green haired teen opened his eyes and turned to look at Todoroki. Green eyes met gray and turquoise eyes. Midoriya looked at Shōto with an unreadable expression, his eyes flickering down to Todoroki's lips.

They both leaned in at the same time, their lips pressing together in a chaste kiss. They pulled away and avoided each other's gaze, a mad blush on their cheeks.

Todoroki's heart was racing in his chest, threatening to combust. He couldn't believe that his wish had come true, a minute hadn't passed since he had wished that he would get together with Midoriya.

"The thing is…," Midoriya began, "I like you."

Todoroki turned to an even deeper shade of red, intertwining his hands with Midoriya's. "Would you like to go out sometime?"

Midoriya nodded at the offer. They spent the rest of their night awkwardly, neither knowing how to move on or act now that they had confessed. They laid on the roof watching the stars that night, something having changed between them.

The entire week they had spent together, going out on dates or even chilling in their rooms together. They were never separated, even during class. Their friends congratulated them but soon told them to stop being so excessive with their overall public display of affection.

It was almost two weeks when Todoroki was out on a hero patrol with Gang Orca, the hero he is interning with, when a fight with some street thugs broke out. He had been shot with a bullet on his forearms, it hadn't caused any serious injuries but the side effects were terrible.

It seems like it is the same type of bullet that his seniors, Togata Mirio had been hit with the past year. His quirk has disappeared, he couldn't summon neither ice or flames. When the doctors looked at him, they told him that he had lost his quirk for good, he had just become quirk less.

That night he slept in Midoriya's arms as his hero career came to an end before it had the chance to start. That night he had a weird dream, a young girl had showed up looking at him, there was a small flame on her left hand and a small ice crystal in her right. "this was the price for your wish," she said before disappearing into the darkness.

He woke up in a cold sweat, fear racing as he thought about the symbolism of that dream. Izuku had stirred and asked him what's wrong, but he brushed it off and went back to sleep.

That night he had learned that his wish had come true but he paid the price with his quirk. He was upset and thought about it for a while, trying to see if there was any way he could undo his wish but then decided against it. His quirk doesn't matter as long as he was with Midoriya.

He got transferred to the general education department, until they doctors could find a cure to the effects of the bullet. But he knew that there was no cure.

A year later and huge battle had ensued with the league of villains. The heroes had emerged victorious but at a huge price. The moon was up and countless stars decorated the sky, while countless bodies laid on the ground. Bakugo Katsuki, Uraraka Ochako, Iida Tenya, Asui Tsuyu, Kirishima Eijiro, Eraserhead, Midnight and many others were on the ground. Half of U.A's students, half of the Pro heroes and half of the city's population. Their bodies motionless. Dead.

Izuku staggered towards a specific body. He wasn't supposed to be here, so why was he there, laying on the ground. His right side dyed red with blood, turning his two-toned hair into one. Eyes lifeless and a gaping hole in the middle of his forehead.

Midoriya leaned down to Shōto's body, cradling it in his arms while crying and screaming. He closed his eyes and wished the other boy to be alive if he opened them. But nothing happened, he needed to accept this reality.

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?" he kept repeating, pitiful sobs escaping his lips.

A giggle snapped him out of his sorrow and grieve, he lifted his head to look in front of him. There a little girl stood in a white dress barefoot, covered with blood. Her face was deathly pale and her eyes were hollow and completely black, she looked like a spirit.

"It was the price for your wish," she spoke, a deformed smile one her lips.

"What are you talking about?" he yelled back, his hands were shacking. This girl didn't seem human, it looks like she belonged to the supernatural and the non-living plane.

"Silly," she replied, "you wished for world peace and you needed to pray a price, your friend he paid wished that you love him back and he paid for it with his quirk, but your wish was big and it needed a huge sacrifice, consider this as a sacrifice paid and a wish come true. Congratulations Midoriya Izuku, you had achieved world peace."

With that she had disappeared just like she had appeared, out of nowhere. Izuku stared at the empty space, recalling a wish from a year ago, true he had wished for world peace because who wouldn't. But he never knew about Shōto's wish, he always wondered why he acted impulsively back then, confessing to Shōto all of a sudden even though he told himself that he would keep his feelings to himself.

Stupid Shōto, throwing away his quirk for a mutual feeling. If only he had told Shōto how he felt before they went star gazing maybe the other boy would still have his quirk and be alive, their friend and half of the city might still be alive.

Izuku stared at the sky, tears welled up in his eyes. That when he saw it. A shooting star. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Please undo our wishes from that day, just erase that day as if it hadn't happened," he begged, voice desperate.

"Are you sure?" a voice asked, this time a little boy was dressed, he looked much livelier than the little girl. Midoriya immediately knew that this boy was going to be the person to grant his wish.

"what's the price?"

"There is no heavy price," the boy spoke, "you wish has upset the balance of the universe and it is important to restore it. I can't undo your wish but I can send your conscious back in time so you won't make the same mistake. Everything will be erased but you will remember the events that happened, and you will lose ten years of your life span."

"I don't care just do it," Midoriya pleaded. A sudden white light had filled his vision, a headache threating to split his brain, nausea that made him feel like his heart will come out of his mouth.

"Midoriya, Midoriya, Midoriya" he was being shaken by someone when he came to it. He was sitting in the kitchen of their dorm room, Todoroki was shaking him as he called out to him, his face filled with worry. He looked around to make sense of his bearings.

He was back. To the day when Todoroki and him made their wishes. This was where Todoroki was going to ask him to star gaze. Midoriya jumped from his chair and threw his arms around Todoroki, crushing him in a bear hug. Tears rolled down his eyes as he held his friend and lover in his arms, afraid to let go.

"What's the matter Midoriya?" Todoroki asked in confusion and concern as he Izuku pulled away from him. The green haired boy shock his head and grabbed Todoroki's face, smashing their lips together in a long and desperate kiss.

"Say Shōto lets spend the day watching TV," he offered, not caring about the wide eyes or blushing cheeks. All that mattered is that he is here. Their friends and the entire city are alive. But most importantly Shōto is here.

"I was going to ask you to star gaze with me," the dual haired teen said, cheeks red in a blush. A shy smile on his lips as he wrapped his arms around the shorter male's waist.

"The stars can wait, I just want to hold you in my arms," Izuku replied. They sat in together in Midoriya's room, Shōto asked Midoriya what's wrong and that he was acting a bit weird. Midoriya told Shōto not to worry as they turned on a show on the laptop. When Todoroki fell asleep, Izuku pressed a kiss on his forehead and whispered, "I love you Shōto."

* * *

 **A/N** : YAY. And it's done. The Tododeku 2018 week is done. Also be careful of what you wish for.


End file.
